Démence
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: La Quête d'Ewilan, les Mondes d'Ewilan de Pierre Bottero . Bien des années plus tard, Liven continue à se consumer d'amour pour Ewilan. Il va de plus en plus mal, mais heureusement, cette dernière a annoncé son retour prochain... en cours
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre1

Je me demande ce qu'elle devient. Pas un jour ne s'écoule sans que je ne me languisse d'elle… Cela frise le ridicule.

Les années ont passé. J'ai achevé ma formation de Dessinateur, acquis un poste important dans la garde royale. J'ai pour proches les personnes les plus importantes, les plus célèbres et les plus influentes de Gwendalavir. Je vis dans un riche palais, dans une chambre immense et luxueuse. Je mange chaque jour les plats les plus raffinés, j'accomplis des tâches qui me valent le respect de tous. Je suis chef. Je suis Liven.

Liven le Courtisé, Liven le Brave, Liven l'Accompli, Liven l'Inapprochable.

Car inapprochable je suis, et je ne le nie pas. Les femmes qui m'aiment, j'ai depuis longtemps cessé de les compter. Elles se pavanent devant moi, gloussent sur mon passage, se pâment si je les approche. Et l'énigme demeure. Le mystère. Pourquoi Liven demeure-t-il célibataire ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais connu aucune femme, pourquoi les repousse-t-il si systématiquement ? Qui est celle qui occupe ses pensées ?

Car Liven aime, assurément. Il suffit pour le comprendre de voir ses beaux yeux assombris par un espoir éteint, de l'apercevoir figé dans une des éternelles poses dont il a le secret, accoudé à la fenêtre, le regard lointain ; ou encore, plongé dans ses pensées, voguant en un monde proche des siens et pourtant fort éloigné d'eux.

Voilà ce qu'on dit de moi. Les rumeurs les plus folles courent dans toute la ville, mais je n'en ai cure.

Je souffre.

Je n'évolue pas.

Elle ne me laisse pas le moindre jour de repos. Son image me hante, elle apparaît sans cesse devant moi, à chaque seconde, comme imprimée sur mes pupilles ; c'est tout juste si je me retiens de lui parler. Personne ne le sait, mais à chaque instant, je sombre un peu plus dans la folie…

Les années ont bel et bien passé, nombreuses… et je me languis toujours d'amour pour elle. Elle me tue à petit feu, lentement, inexorablement, tel un poison que j'aurais inhalé et qui demeurerait en moi, adversaire farouche et redoutable, déterminé à me détruire. Bientôt, je ne lui résisterai plus. Je mourrai, éperdu d'amour. Stupide. Faible. Ridicule.

Je m'affale sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller. La journée a été épuisante, le chagrin me consume. Je dors, je rêve. Je la revois ici, plus vivante et plus belle encore que dans mes souvenirs. Elle se déplace, dans le vrai monde comme dans l'Imagination, semblable à un soleil lumineux, embellissant tout ce qui l'entoure. Elle incarne la vie, la force, le talent aussi, car il n'existe, dans tout l'Empire, nul autre Dessinateur possédant le Don comme elle le possède. Elle est bien plus douée que moi. Elle mériterait davantage d'occuper ma place, de recevoir mes honneurs et ma gloire. Mais elle n'est pas là… Elle a renoncé à tout.

Elle a choisi une autre voie que celle, faite de facilité et de succès, qui s'ouvrait toute seule devant elle. Elle a choisi.

Son choix la tient éloignée de moi. Son choix me laisse à la fois vide et brisé, coupé de ma source vitale, perdu, errant, désespérément prisonnier d'un souvenir qui m'étouffe et finira par avoir raison de moi. Je me meurs. Me consacrerait-elle une pensée, si elle le savait ?

Moi, je l'entretiens dans ma mémoire, l'inondant d'un flux ininterrompu de caresses mentales. Je rêve : il me suffit d'abaisser les paupières et elle se tient là, droite, fidèle à elle-même. Elle danse, son ballet me berce et m'hypnotise. Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues, mouiller mon oreiller, lui communiquer toute la froideur de mon âme, tandis que son sourire me brûle. Ses lèvres bougent.

_Liven ? _

Oui, mon amour. Appelle-moi encore. Ce soir, je te répondrai. J'irai rejoindre ton spectre, je m'aliénerai pour lui, pour cette seule image fugace de toi, artificielle, folle, mais à qui je donnerai tout.

_Liven, c'est toi ? _

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux.

_Liven ? Liven, tu m'entends ? _

Eberlué, je sens ma bouche se mouvoir de son propre mouvement, j'entends ma voix jaillir, rauque, je m'exclame, je prononce son nom. Son doux nom tellement adoré, recréant sa présence qui me manque et me torture par son absence.

Non, je ne rêve pas. Ces paroles sont réelles, elles résonnent dans mon esprit avec trop de clarté pour n'être qu'un énième fantasme. Je l'ai contactée involontairement car mon esprit la cherche, sans arrêt, depuis son départ il y a si longtemps, trop longtemps.

Elle s'approche. Elle revient. Elle sera bientôt là.

- Ewilan !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_- Liven ! Liven, réponds-moi ! Tu vas bien ? _

La voix prend maintenant des inflexions inquiètes. Je m'empresse de la rassurer.

_Ça va. J'ai juste été un peu surpris, c'est tout. Et toi ? _

_Tu es sûr ? _

Sacrée Ewie. Même à cette distance, elle perçoit mon trouble. Je mens avec aplomb.

_Sûr._

_Tu me cherchais ? _

_Heu…_

Que répondre à cette question ?

Quelque part, je suis heureux qu'elle ne soit pas là en ce moment précis. Ainsi, ses yeux violets, limpides, ne peuvent capter le tremblement qui s'est emparé de mon corps. Ses sourcils ne se froncent pas à la vue de mes mains secouées de spasmes comme celles d'un vieillard. Dans l'espoir de contenir leurs mouvements involontaires, je les serre de toutes mes forces mais en vain. La crispation ne tarde pas à se faire douloureuse. Découragé, je m'abandonne aux frissons exaspérants.

_Je pensais à toi. _

En vérité, mon désir de la revoir était si puissant que je l'ai réellement appelée, de toutes mes forces, et elle m'a entendue. Mais je lui dissimule soigneusement cette pensée.

_Ewie, où es-tu ? _

_En route. Ecoute-moi, Liven. J'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse…_

Une promesse. Mais oui, bien sûr. Comment te refuser un cadeau aussi simple ?

Je t'accorderai tout ce que tu voudras ; mon amour, ma déesse, le moindre de tes désirs sera un ordre pour mon âme enfiévrée. La demande n'est pas grande, et cela me fera plaisir à moi aussi. Plaisir de te faire plaisir : des frissons agréables me parcourent à l'idée de ton regard brillant et approbateur. Toi mon idole, tellement aimée, tellement adorée… Moi aussi je veux te faire une surprise. Je ne dirai pas le point auquel j'ai hâte de te revoir : tu le constateras de tes yeux et tu en seras émue. J'en suis sûr. J'en suis sûr…

Je suis tellement pressé de t'avoir contre moi, car tu le sais, j'ai besoin de ton odeur, de ta chaleur, besoin de te voir, de t'entendre et de te toucher. Je brûle de te serrer contre moi, de passer ma main dans tes cheveux. Je te veux, je te veux à un point, j'en suis fou et l'attente me rend d'autant plus fébrile. Et je me j'agite, et je me retourne, et je piaffe comme un cheval à l'écurie entend son avoine approcher et cogne du sabot tandis que la brouette avance lentement et que la manne tant rêvée s'abat en cliquetant dans la mangeoire des voisins.

Ewilan revient à Gwendalavir !

Cette phrase est désormais mon refrain, mon hymne intérieur, ma berceuse qui rythme mes jours, accompagne mon sommeil et enchante mes nuits.

Forcément, nul ne saisit les raisons de ce sourire béat qui flotte sur mon visage, un visage transfiguré, vivifié, presque méconnaissable. Le chagrin m'avait rendu si sombre, et en un jour le bonheur m'enflamme et me fait rayonner.

- Est-ce bien Liven ?

- Oui !

- Ça alors ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Voilà, les ragots ont changé, et bien sûr, ils s'interrogent. Peu importe, je ne dirai rien. Ils me respectent trop pour me poser la question, et cela m'arrange car j'ai promis de ne point parler et je tiendrai parole. Comment pourrais-je mentir à mon adorée ?

Elle fait des mystères, eh bien moi aussi. Je fais fi de mon impatience. La promesse de son retour agit sur moi comme un élixir ; elle me ramène à la vie, m'ouvre les yeux sur un monde que je refusais de voir dans sa plénitude, dans l'éclat éblouissant de sa lumière, pourtant évidente.

Je ne me souvenais pas comme il était agréable de voir un sourire sur les lèvres de quelqu'un. Je ne me souvenais pas de la fraîcheur du vent, ni de sa musique, celle qu'il fredonne comme une valse pour me pousser à danser à chacun de mes gestes. Et depuis quand les couleurs du palais sont-elles si vives ?

Je vivais dans un bourbier de malheur et je m'y complaisais, je me prélassais dans les ténèbres, je me jetais amoureusement dans les bras de la démence. Son départ me tuait, son retour me ressuscite. A tout poison il existe un antidote, et le mien revient à temps pour me sauver.

Je traverse une ère de béatitude hébétée. De l'enfer, j'ai directement rejoint le paradis, mais je ne fais pas plus partie de la réalité que par le passé. Je me sens léger, j'ai l'impression de flotter en permanence sur un nuage porté par un souffle d'espoir invincible.

Bien sûr, je travaille encore, j'accomplis mes tâches quotidiennes avec un enthousiasme communicatif, une énergie débordante. Je suis un cerf qui galope, qui franchit tous les obstacles et échappe aux chasseurs pour rejoindre la seule biche de sa vie. Je l'attends ; de toute mon âme, je l'attends et je la désire.

Je prends bien garde à ne plus la contacter par accident. Elle aussi, elle a un emploi exigeant une surveillance de tous les instants, j'ai cru le comprendre en tout cas. En outre, elle craint de me révéler par erreur la raison de son retour, de gâcher une partie de sa surprise. Je la comprends et je lui cède bien volontiers, car j'éprouve également de la peur ; la peur de me trahir, la peur de la tenter, la peur de l'effaroucher. Quelque part, cette inquiétude me rend malade mais c'est là une souffrance bien moindre comparée à celle provoquée par son absence. Cette inquiétude-là tendrait plutôt vers l'agréable. Elle présage un événement heureux. Elle se rapproche de l'excitation et de l'impatience.

_Ewilan revient à Gwendalavir ! _

Et un sourire idiot stupide niais naïf absurde vient fleurir sur mes lèvres.

_Plus haut tu t'élèves, plus dure sera la chute_, dit l'adage. J'aurais mieux fait de m'en souvenir, mais je navigue en eaux troubles depuis trop longtemps. Etouffé par la sensation de manque, obnubilé par ma propre obsession, oublieux de la réalité, je ne faisais rien d'autre que baigner dans une autre forme de folie.

Deux mois plus tard, Ewie se présentait aux portes du palais.

Deux mois plus tard, Ewilan brisait tous mes espoirs et me précipitait dans le pire des enfers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je suis désolééééééééée de mettre si longtemps à écrire… En plus j'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire, raaaaaah, quelle horreur… C'est trop dur de garder le même style qu'au début !! TT Mais il était grand temps qu'il se passe quelque chose, aussi… -.-'' C'est vraiment dur en gardant la même structure…_

_Bref, voilà le chapitre 3, ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement, siouplaît !_

_Je vais essayer de faire mieux à l'avenir… et plus vite !_

_Et je m'excuse pour ces chapitres supra-courts, mais en fait c'est la construction générale que j'ai prévue pour la fic qui veut ça… Avec plein de petits paragraphes et tout… _

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 3

Je suis brisé.

Merde.

Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

C'est quoi ce silence ?

Pourquoi il pleut ?

Pourquoi je suis allongé dans la boue ?

Pourquoi je peux pas bouger ?

Pourquoi j'ai mal partout ?

Purée, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passée ?

Zut, je me rappelle de rien…

Je me rappelle de rien…

De rien…

De rien.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Souffrance intense, chaleur apaisante. Une flamme légère qui réchauffe, qui aime, qui brûle et qui blesse. Des crépitements légers s'élèvent dans un silence pur, douce mélodie pour accompagner mon réveil. J'ouvre les yeux.

Je me sens lourd, les muscles ankylosés, douloureux d'immobilité. Ma vision est floue. Je ne distingue rien. Dans ma tête, un brouillard total. Du noir, du mal. Impossible de réfléchir, de ma rappeler, ou même de juste essayer.

Je reste hébété, horizontal, sans faire le moindre effort pour me lever ou appeler. De toute façon, je ne m'en sens pas capable. Bouger le moindre doigt me semble insurmontable. J'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai rien à foutre à l'endroit où je me trouve. Mais j'ignore pourquoi je ressens cela.

Ma vision s'accommode lentement. Au-dessus de moi, un plafond de bois aux jointures prêtes à céder semble me surveiller. Que craint-il de moi ? L'odeur d'un feu me chatouille les narines. Elle aussi voudrait me dire quelque chose. Le monde entier me parle mais je me bouche les oreilles. C'est comme si je ne voulais rien entendre. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi je réagis ainsi, mais mon corps le fait tout seul.

Rien.

Je ne veux rien savoir.

S'il-vous-plaît.

Disparaissez.

Que tout meure.

Le calme et le néant, pour l'éternité…

Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi j'ai de telles pensées ? C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais je suis perdu. Une immense barrière se dresse dans mon esprit et m'emprisonne, ou plutôt, elle me rejette à l'extérieur de moi-même. M'empêchant d'accéder à ce que je suis. A ce que j'étais. A ce que je ne suis peut-être déjà plus, tout compte fait.

En tout cas, une chose est sûre. Je ne me rappelle de rien, et certainement pas d'être venu ici. Je suis persuadé de n'avoir encore jamais vu cette pièce. Je me demande à quoi je pouvais bien être occupé, avant de m'endormir…

Quoi ?

Comment ?

Je…

Blanc.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un second réveil, une seconde résurrection. Mais je me sens mieux. Reposé, les idées claires.

Pourtant, il y a toujours ce mur dans mon cerveau, qui se dresse entre moi et mes souvenirs, muraille infranchissable, que j'aimerais franchir mais je n'ose. J'ai peur.

Je ne suis pas un cheval, après tout. Ou alors peut-être, mais un cheval fatigué, blessé, vaincu. Pourtant, je vais mieux, c'est indiscutable, parce que la vie est toujours la plus forte, même quand on cesse de la souhaiter. Mais j'aimerais savoir. J'aimerais connaître la réponse à mes questions.

Sans doute, je pourrais me lever, je pourrais parler, je pourrais continuer mais ma gorge se serre à m'empêcher de respirer car je me sens triste à en mourir. Cette peine indescriptible ruine ma volonté. Un sanglot s'étrangle tout seul dans ma gorge, une larme coule sur ma joue. Je suis vraiment dans un sale état. Et je ne me souviens pas de ce qui m'a détruit à un tel point. Mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux. Car je pourrais choisir. Enfin, je crois.

Gauche ou droite ?

Avancer ou reculer ?

Blanc ou noir ?

Vivre ou mourir ?

Mais je ne sais, je ne sais, car dans mon esprit ne règne plus que le néant.

Je ne sais même plus mon nom.

Si seulement je savais qui m'a spolié de tout ce que je possédais…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. La voix, lorsqu'elle résonne, me fait sursauter. Pourtant, il n'y pas de quoi : c'est un timbre doux, empreint de bonté. Celui d'un vieil homme courbé, voûté, la main crispée sur sa canne, les jambes tremblantes. Et pourtant, ses mains paraissent habiles, ses paroles résonnent avec force. Une force qu'en dépit de ma jeunesse, je suis tellement loin de posséder… Sa seule vue me fait comprendre l'étendue du fossé qui nous sépare. Il est vieux, mais droit, fier, digne. Il a vécu et il sait. Alors que je suis jeune mais blessé, brisé, privé de mes souvenirs. Mon passé s'est enfui et ne m'offre plus d'avenir. J'ignore, j'ai peur de savoir, et j'en ai honte.

- Alors, tu es enfin réveillé, mon garçon ? C'est bien.

Des paroles simples. Un constat, mais pas de question, pas de jugement. Il semble bien peu se soucier de qui je suis. De toute façon, je serais bien en peine de le lui apprendre.

Il traverse à petit pas une pièce dénudée, propre, bien rangée, mais dépourvue de la moindre valeur. Un pauvre de chez pauvre, vivant dans une précarité totale. Une lumière.

- Alors, voyons tes pansements, ajoute-t-il en s'approchant.

Mes pansements ?

Ah oui, j'en suis couvert. Les bras, les jambes, la tête, même les doigts. Ils me font d'ailleurs encore souffrir, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu m'arriver ? Un accident ?

Je laisse sagement le vieux m'examiner. Je suis moi-même effaré face à la laideur de mes plaies. Des ecchymoses grosses comme des pommes parsèment mes bras et mes jambes, d'une couleur hésitant entre le noir et le mauve, en passant par toutes les nuances du violacé.

- Excusez-moi, mais depuis quand suis-je ici ?

- Oh ! Cela va faire un mois environ.

Un mois… mais qu'a-t-il bien pu m'arriver ?

Si je seulement je pouvais savoir… Si je seulement je pouvais me rappeler… Mais je suis vide. Tellement vide. J'en viens même à me demander si j'ai jamais possédé quelque chose à moi.

Ai-je vécu ?

Je l'ignore.

Est-ce que je désire savoir ?

Je l'ignore aussi.

Mais cet être qui m'a recueilli, ce vieil homme qui m'a tout donné alors qu'il ne possède rien, cet homme est mon seul espoir maintenant. La fatigue me nargue encore. Je bois une soupe épaisse comme un gruau avant de re-sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	4. Chapter 4

_Y a un truc que je vais vous promettre dès maintenant, c'est de plus jamais faire de promesse… Je les tiens pas, j'en viens à me détester moi-même… ToT. Pourtant, chaque fois que j'écris, je suis tellement dans l'histoire que j'ai envie de continuer tout de suite, je comprends pas…_

_Bref, désolée du retard ! _

_En plus, mes chapitres sont courts, j'ai aucune excuse… N'hésitez pas non plus à reviewer pour réclamer la suite, ça me fait parfois réagir. _

_J'ai l'impression à part ça que mon style s'éloigne de plus en plus du script de base UU Vous me dites si c'est trop différent…_

_Je m'excuse aussi pour mes chapitres courts, mais bon, c'est des pov… Des pov à rallonge finiraient par être soûlantes, d'ailleurs je félicite ceux qui lisent tous les chapitres à la suite ! J'aurais pas ce courage :p_

_Bravo et merci !_

_o_

_Attention, tadaaaam ! __**Changement de narrateur !**_

o

o

o

o

Je n'ai jamais aimé Liven.

Ce sale prétentieux qui se pavanait à la tête de son groupe, au sein de son palais…

Il me regardait avec ses grands airs ; ses yeux affichaient un mépris indescriptible, une haine gratuite. Il me détestait lui aussi. S'il l'avait pu, sans doute m'aurait-il réduit en morceaux sans la moindre hésitation.

Liven était malheureux ? Et alors ? Je m'en fichais. Il voulait me voler mon trésor le plus cher. Mon Ewilan. Rien que pour ça, il méritait d'être exilé en enfer. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Je suis même sûr qu'il en bavait d'envie. Satané Liven.

Dès notre première rencontre, j'ai compris qu'il était dingue d'elle. C'était clair comme de l'eau roche, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il lui parlait comme parle un gars qui veut une fille, qui la veut plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je suis assez bien placé pour reconnaître ce genre d'attitude. Moi aussi je suis une sorte de cinglé, dans mon genre.

Et quand deux fauves se retrouvent face à face, ça fait des étincelles. Surtout quand ils convoitent la même reine.

Mais le vrai prédateur, ici, c'est moi.

Lui, avec ses dons de dessinateur, il ne fait pas le poids contre moi. Il a beau être doué, friser le génie, il n'arrivera jamais à la cheville d'Ewilan sur ce point-là. Il ne lui sera jamais utile en rien.

Mais moi, je suis un loup. Je peux passer d'une forme à l'autre comme d'autres changent de chemise. Sous mon apparence animale, je représente une bête féroce, détentrice d'une force redoutable. Dans ma gueule, mes sabres luisent tels des quartiers de lune, tranchants, acérés ; ils ont déjà ôté plus d'une vie. Pas que j'en sois particulièrement fier, du reste ; mais ce Liven, je pourrais lui régler son compte en moins de deux.

Ce type est un minable. J'en suis sûr. Je veux en être sûr, en tout cas.

Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir à quel point sa disparition affecte son entourage. Nous sommes revenus à Gwendalavir en prenant notre temps, c'était un peu comme des vacances au cours desquelles nous redécouvrions tous ces paysages volontairement laissés en arrière, le jour où nous avons décidé de rejoindre les Fils du Vent pour vivre avec eux. Nous avons découvert une capitale prospère, où la vie coulait comme le plus tranquille des fleuves. Aucun trouble majeur n'avait agité le royaume depuis départ, aucune catastrophe ne l'avait frappé de ses maux. De temps à autre, une agression animale était à relever ; parfois, des brigands provoqué une ou deux émeutes, mais rien d'ingérable. Il était un capitaine capable de relever tous les défis et de régler le moindre problème en claquant des doigts. Liven.

Il avait réussi terminé ses études, alors, et obtenu ses examens haut la main. Lentement, mais sûrement, il avait tracé son chemin au sein de la garde du pays, jusqu'à obtenir le plus haut poste. Il était régulièrement envoyé en mission, et en revenait toujours victorieux. C'était un homme très occupé, sans cesse à courir à gauche à droite ; ses responsabilités en auraient rendu fous plus d'un, mais on aurait dit qu'il était invincible. Il finissait souvent ses journées sur les rotules, mais ne s'en plaignait jamais. Non, en fait, ce n'était pas tout. Il semblait avoir besoin de cet épuisement quotidien, comme s'il se fut agi d'un exutoire nécessaire.

Les gens autour de lui ne le comprenaient pas, ils le voyaient s'esquinter. Bien sûr, il était efficace et accomplissait ses tâches à la fois vite et bien, mais c'en était effrayant en vérité. Parfois, il parlait tout seul, son regard divaguait complètement, ses yeux luisaient d'un étrange éclat métallique. Et puis la nuit, il lui arrivait de gémir et de haleter. Apparemment, il ne s'en était jamais aperçu. Et nul n'avait jamais osé lui en souffler mot.

Liven n'allait pas bien, et tout le monde s'en était aperçu. Mais s'en était-il aperçu lui-même ? Ça, c'est la question dont personne ne connaît la réponse. La question que tout le monde se pose aujourd'hui.

Le summum avait eu lieu au moment de notre arrivée. Nous étions à cheval, moi et ma petite famille, on avait hâte de retrouver Alicia, Altan et tous les autres, pour leur donner de nos nouvelles ainsi que ceux de nos amis qui nous avaient accompagnés chez les Fils du Vent.

Ewilan avait aussi hâte de revoir ses anciens compagnons, ceux avec lesquels elle avait étudié et traversé maintes épreuves. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils étaient devenus, quelles fonctions ils exerçaient à présent.

Bien sûr, elle se souvenait de Liven, mais son souvenir ne provoquait plus chez elle le même émoi que par le passé, cet émoi qui me rendait tellement jaloux quand je voyais son cœur se faire hésitant. S'il me l'avait volée à l'époque, j'aurais sûrement perdu la raison, peut-être que je l'aurais tué, que je l'aurais tuée, que je me serais tué après. Un grand drame passionnel comme on en voit dans les films. Mais ça aurait été vrai… Je n'aime pas me poser la question. Penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais pu renoncer à elle. Je l'aimais trop, je l'aime trop.

Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé.

Aujourd'hui encore, ils n'ont pas changé d'une once. Ils sont toujours aussi fous et déchaînés. J'ai la chance de l'avoir près de moi, mais si seulement je pouvais ériger autour d'elle une barrière qui la protègerait de tous les regards… Mais non, je ne pourrais jamais faire cela. Elle est bien trop lumineuse pour ne pas être remarquée.

Mon Ewilan.

Aujourd'hui, mon cœur se déchire. Je ne l'avais pas vue pleurer depuis bien longtemps. Je lui ai dit de ne pas se sentir responsable de tout mais elle est trop gentille. Et une fois de plus, je sens brûler en moi les affres terribles de la jalousie. Je ne supporte pas qu'elle se mine ainsi pour un autre.

Liven… Ce Liven est cinglé.

Déjà, nous présenter un visage bouleversé au lieu d'un sourire, c'était purement malpoli. Vous en direz ce que voudrez, mais c'est mon avis, et rien ne m'en fera changer.

Nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour lui montrer notre trésor. Et voilà son accueil.

Ensuite, faire un pas sur le côté et ne plus donner de nouvelles pendant une semaine, c'était carrément une insulte. Non seulement toute la ville est en état d'alerte, mais Ewilan se ronge les sangs. Elle n'en dort plus la nuit, elle pleure, elle se dit que tout est de sa faute alors qu'elle n'y est pour rien.

Même quand il n'est pas là, ce type ne sait que créer des problèmes. Je le hais.

Je le hais.

Liven…

Peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Je te retrouverai, je te le jure, et je te ferai payer ta lâcheté.


End file.
